History and Legend of Oranger Ranger
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Prequel To Dreams do come ture   im writing 1st ch  This short fic expians before the events Dreams do come ture and what happend ect Halloween fic enjoy


_**This is a prequel to my power ranger fic In this fic Josh Talks about how he became a ranger and how he knew of the other rangers The Halloween's he mentions were before he went in to space and left for the three Years. Enjoy the hummor.**_

_**My Name Is Joshua T. Kart I was Born Oct 31 I'm 19 Years old you don't need to know the year because well I say so, My friends and my boyfriend know the date and the year I want to tell you about how I got my powers and how my life as a power ranger began**_

_**( Josh types this into a file and marks it Halloween X) Hey Justin Can you do me a favor can you seal this in the computer files under my Name. Sure It's how you meet us all right. Ya you can say that I said to him. Justin put the file in the main computer of Command center. **_

_**DATE Oct 31 2010**_

( Josh sighs as he reads what he put)

_**Flash Back Halloween 1999**_

It was the day before Halloween all through facebook there wasn't a scare, But for one person it was a joy full time of the year, Party Party a random kid said as he rush out of his house and logged on line how ever things where about to get a little spooky for that night - There was a event for Halloween - How what where... the kid read - He sighed as he wrote it down he was drag in to the computer unknowingly not what was going to happen next What where am I he said as it magically made him appear I am Lord Zed master of The world I want you to rid of the power rangers A male figure said. You I though Rita and you were destroyed after Zordon was the kid said. All sudden Beams of light appears Trying to take us out again Zed The red ranger said. He is and he ...wanted me to help him But I wont because You see Zed Zordon forgot to tell Rita one thing On this day - well let me show you - Its morphing time Raptor The random Kid now appeared in Black and Orange. You cant destroy the power rangers because the source will live in me Raptor claws Pink I need your weapon All the rangers were confused, ok she took it out and threw it to the random kid. Power Bow Claw - Aim and fire - Zed was now confused as were the other teens. It hit zed face on - It destroyed his metal part of his face - You will not win ... and with that he disappeared Wait who are you? The Red asked My name is not important the kid said Why you just saved us we should know your name. Yellow said. I know all yours Tell Zordon the lengand of the Orange Ranger Is back. Wait how do you have a original Power coin, those were destroyed Pink the said. Yes they were but... I found this Halloween it took me awhile to solve the puzzle - and I tell you one thing The coins are not destroyed I need the power of the raptor here me restore the power coins and the zords as well. A light flashed the coins appeared in all of the kids hands, How ever Red Yellow and Black the original's will have there powers again all of you even your Ninja Powers -I need Ninja power now Fox The kid yelled as it happen he wore the ninja suit in a light orange Wait how do you have those as well living the rangers with a shock face. I have every power that is bestrode on me even the power of the Jungle. You mean The Jungle... fury rangers the Blue zeo ranger now appeared Yes as for you Blue zeo, your a ranger once again with the power of the Blizzard It will come to you soon. Wait why don't you help us the blue zeo said. The only way I can help you is if you get the Power sword of darkness and with the sword of light, that is the only way because after Halloween at midnight on the 1st of November I lose the powers for another year. What? what about the power coins then blue said. They will have full power. I need to go I said to much A wizard like Zordon will hurt me because I told you to much Dont let rita Zed, Divitox or the machine empire come back, that will be easy because the space rangers will destroy Zordon tube making all evil dead as for ones who were good they will be brought back. Wait you mean Zed, Rita, divitox were good then how was he here. Yes He split his good side locked in a cell in this... ara but in mine and your's he destroyed by the wave blast, So he's time traveling to destroy us before Zordon tube wave thing starts Pink said. Yes. with this information you know tell Zordon before its to late or Zed will rule Halloween forever making me useless Wait you said rule Halloween So he doesn't rule the world? Yellow asked. Yes only Halloween thanks to you all. He made a wish on the old power coin of the green ranger it came true however zed dint know about me in long shot he got control over Halloween in stead of the world because his good self also made a wish and that was having zed having something other then the world. This happens well its started with me being here and his rain over Halloween is here. He will make monsters and Monsters non stop destroying you all and taking out all the rangers that live. The only ones who stopped him were the galaxy and space rangers saving mankind from evil for the last year they have been planing something I don't know what it is but it saves all the rangers. Wait what about every one on earth and around the world a voice said. Yes Zeo yellow That's where all the rangers come in, even Time force they don't find out until zed takes over the year 3001, But the years 1999 she said. They should be right here about now – A portal opens up and a ship lands out come 4 rangers. I have said too much to them Time force, this would change history will it not. The pink time force then said No this was meant to happen and you were to tell them because if you dint Zed would have ruled Halloween for a long time until we took him down. then all he did would have come into play putting a rip in time all two blue rangers said. Exactly and time to stop his plans she said But how He doesnt

_**Flash Back Halloween 2007**_

! The kid woke up Huh? was that all a dream he said to him self, Now looking at the time in the conner of the screen, WHAT? 12am 31 of Oct I been asleep a whole day, Man that feels weird even though it was dream. Hmm Maybe it wanst... he said looking at the screen I want to know if it was He takes a trip to were this grave yard is and sees monsters every where. WHAT? As he look on he saw real rangers taking the monster's head on. I wish we had more Power the pink said. I know But our powers before these new ones I don;t even know what happen to the zeo powers Tommy told me they disappeared but the coins they had are gone as well Blue said YOUR POWER'S ARE NOT OUT ALL YOU NEED IS THE RAPTOR POWER COIN, The kid yelled Shift in turbo - He changed in to a tiger strip orange , Huh? Orange what how does he have turbo powersYellow look at the kid then said who's he, The kid jump and yelled DINO RAPTOR CLAWS POWER He slashed all and took out five monsters where the rangers were,The kid jump and took out five monsters where the rangers were, You need the raptor coin which I have one clue where it is It restores all that was lost and the powers they had blue. That you must find on your own or Zed will rule Halloween Wait how you know this Blue said, I had a dream and well I was in it was real I surprised you dont remember me Red. as the old power rangers and well more rangers as well Ask zordon about it the raptor power coin will choose it ranger, As I said time is running out. I want to get home, I'm sleepy I might met you all again but Just to let you know I am the Black orange ranger or to call it Halloween ranger The raptor coin will choose me. As for the fight I don't know. Ok thanks for the information blue said. I know your names, but as for them until my power is with me I wont tell you mine - Good luck Justin, Tommy, Kat, Tyana, and Adam and with that the kid disappeared in white orange light. Just by taping something on his arm.

Wait wasn't that a commutator Justin asked Ya it was Tommy said smiling at the figure that left.. Kat sighed I know how he got it too How Kat Tommy asked. Well you remember Kim transferring her powers to me, in the last battle before she did her commutator got broken she asked billy to fix it, He did and left after he gave it to her, She then disappeared as Rocky told me when I want to say thank you again for saving me from Rita, Adam You remember what was next. Adam counited off Well I was walking to billy's when I saw her go to his house she said she forgot something and what Billy dint know is the commutator for kat she took. Wait Kat has one Justin said. Yes adam said that was 3 days after that Billy said he lost it and made Kat a new one which is the one she has now Adam added. So she took the old one gave it to him but why Adam then said.…. I guess for the right moment like tonight Justin said. I guess the other four said.

Ok that was freaky, He took out all the monsters and knows our names but how is that even possiable if he's not a ranger Justin said. I don't know We need to tell Dimrtha about this and find Zordon and ask again I know we can ask Billy Adam said. Wait the original blue ranger why. Justin added He knows the old camand center, and the zeo chamber and some what of the new one he help build most of it. Justin said Ok the others agreed They head off to billys and expain and ask. Halloween 1999 we meet the same kid he warned us at one point Zed would time travel we dint know when,Well the raptor coin is a power that zordon only knew and it hasnt been seen in 10,000,000 years just before he made rita into the trash bin billy said telling the group. So If we get this Zed cant rule Halloween Justin now asked. Zed Ruling Halloween how? Billy questioned. Justin told him what the mystery kid said If he said what is true we the original 6 would have believed him the only one who did was Kim she did and she came up with this idea shows them the idea. But the rip could be started all ready, billy said now typing away - NO WAY He said the truth about what happen in 1999 there is a rip in time and it started a day ago, WHAT? the how do we fine the coin before Halloween is over then. That Is the mystery Zordon said it will appear when time is right and chose who has it and... Justin cut in restore all powers once lost What billy said. Ya he said it will restore all powers and help us even more, Also he said to us he had more power then one Billy said Now We need Sward of light Justin said. Why do you think that Billy said. Well His powers are like ours On all hollow eve which is tonight until tomorrow night He has the powers he loses them after midnight exact the next day after Halloween Justin then said. Billy So how can we find what we need before time runs out. Justin added, Well That's A Halloween to go by billy said laughing

What is this billy said. Its A prophecy I haven't seen this before He read it -The day before hallows eve, One will be chosen to destroy Z, Rangers will come to his aid Past present and future they will say the raptor will be born again, He will say that isn't possible for I only have to the moon of all hallows eve to Moon light of all saints day. My powers will be gone- Sword of Darkness Sword of light combine to help Oranger ranger have his powers for good - Rip in time will close He will only remember As well as Blue Zeo., Turbo and Galaxy But Time will past Z will back in his time as well as the orange ranger and Rangers will get a new ranger as well. WHAT! The others yelled

_**6 Years Before the events of Halloween 2007 in a grave Yard all Hallows eve. (Halloween 2001)**_

I need to find it I only have a 3 years until Machine empire comes The kid said, Just then a beam of Pink came in to view. I knew I Would find You here. Huh? What why are you here? I thought You were with the others after I first met you all two years ago I need to find you because I'm giving my powers up in the next few days and I want to tell you that I know your tell the truth the others don't believe you Also Zordon told Billy to make this for me for Kat but I stole it and well My old commutator was broken I ask billy to fix It. He did but the one he made for Kat my replacement. I'm giving it to you because I want you to know when the right time is to come back and tell them I know you know when the date is but I dont so the others dont' as well but the fact remains that Zed has time travels and enter a time where I'm retired and new rangers are at bay I dont know what year but you need to find out Also I heard you the wepon your looking for is gone but I asked Zordon he said it is some where in this grave yard I leave the serching up to you and good luck. Thank you My Name Is Kim, I think I know your's Josh right and also I know you Billy, Zack, Tommy, I think You met Aisha Rocky You like him don't you and of course Adam . I nod and say I moving to Angle grove I think soon and I know I'm going into space in few years because of my project. I just started Ok see you and good luck with all that as well I nod, with that she disappear in pink light. Yes found it.

_**Later that night**_

I know he's here Tommy said coming to view just as he landed in a beam of red light. Who's There? I ask, It's me kid. Oh She was here to say her good byes to me if your looking for your pink ranger. No I know you found the sword I want to give you all your powers we need you at the command center with the sword of darkness then with a white light he disappeared.

_**Command center.**_

Tommy are you sure he;s going to be here Kim said he found it Tommy shudders as it was mention. Just then Orange light came in to view here I have it we need to cross both in a X Red hold Sword of Light while Tommy hold Sword of Darkness He is the only one that has touch it and only work with him The kid adds.

Zordon Nods Do you know the rules he asked, Yes Never start a fight unless provoked, umm Never tell any one who you are and never reveal unless its in a dieng manner. That is right Alpha said. Ok we need to do it now All hollows eve ends in 2 mins and halloween starts in 2 if not right on time well I could be trapped in morph until something can help me get out. Power Sword of Darkness Power Sword Of light here my cry restore the powers of the Raptor coin and give me full strength to help the rangers in my time to stop zed from ruling Halloween. A bright zap was heard and it hit the kid with so much force it knocked him out. Is he ok Adam asked Now going over to him blending down and taking the orange hamlet off. WHAT! WOW THATS A SHOCK He yelled. Why Kat said who appeared with kim. It Josh Adam said He's in my marshal arts class I wish Rocky was here to meet him Rocky is gone on vacation for awhile remember Kim then said. I know Josh because he was in my dance class in 1997 and his Foster mom was the owner of the dace place, Tommy Know him because he marshal arts Zack and Trini know him thourgh me and well billy doesn't know him well expect from the science fairs. Billy and the others agree on this. I stumble as I awake Adam, Your a power ranger He nods every one here is also. They all nod. Hey Josh have you finished that project its due in a month time billy just asked me., I nod... Hmm His scans are normal but the orange power is nowhere to be found Alpha then said. Yes I found it it's in Alaska? What the others a say as he shows them the readings. So how long before its mine then if its completely restored. Maybe a number of years I don't know don't forget you have your project. I Know thanks and stand up, well I off to go party thanks I will try to help if I can and with that he zipped out wit a orange light.

( the end? TBC IN DREAMS DO COME TRUE)


End file.
